


庆溪山（8）

by nomoreme



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 15:13:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17685881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomoreme/pseuds/nomoreme





	庆溪山（8）

（8）蛛网

扬宅的大门，没客的时候一直都是锁着的，供人进出的小门晚上也会落锁，全是指纹锁，只有扬太太和陈姨可以打开。扬濯想起来有个地方可以出去——从宅子后面的园子里，有一条小溪通往庆溪山。虽说那里也有扬家的围栏，但山腰间毕竟比宅子里容易脱身。扬濯什么都没带，穿了件单衣就往山上跑。夜晚还有点凉，他也不敢打手电，就摸着黑摸到围栏那里，再往外，仍属于庆溪山，但就不属于扬宅的领地了。他摸了摸缠着藤蔓的栏杆，刚想往上爬，突然被一只手抓住。  
扬濯吓得不轻，惊叫了一声，手电的光就在他身边亮了起来，照亮的是一个年轻的面孔——是扬奕。他拎着一个草筐一样的东西，给他做了个噤声的动作：“你差点踩着我的查理。”  
“什么查理？”扬濯收回手，有点警惕地看着这个少年，却见他把手电光往上打了打，一束光线照到藤蔓里，绿叶间赫然窝着一只黑红相间的狼蛛。  
“它就是查理。”扬奕笑了，把它拿下来放在掌心，“我养好久了，认得我。你别怕，它一点都不凶。”  
少年这语气就像在说一只小猫小狗，然而他确实是像遛狗一样，在山上遛他的狼蛛。扬濯觉得自己心还没定下来，嘶地抽了口气，问他：“你……怎么把它带过海关的？”  
“我当然有我的办法。”扬奕毫不在乎，反手把查理放进草筐里，盖上盖子，抬起头，“那你呢，哥，大半夜的，你又在过哪一关？”  
扬濯不知道怎么跟这少年解释。在他的印象里，扬家的小儿子，家业真正的继承者，怎么也不该是这样一个养狼蛛的少年。他正犹豫，少年又开口了，他说，跟我来，然后走到一片长满薜荔的铁栅栏前，轻轻一拨，显出底下的铁杆。  
这几根已经锈蚀严重，甚至分离，只要轻轻一掰就支离破碎。  
“你怎么知道，你明明不在扬家生活。”扬濯轻轻巧巧地翻过去，然后回过头，看了少年一眼。  
扬奕也看他。他不仅知道这个，他还知道他这兄长是个坤泽，他想瞒着，但根本瞒不住——他的气质太像坤泽了。少年一挑眉：“整个扬家都是我的，我为什么不能知道。”  
顿了顿，又说：“那个医生挺好，但你要是心太软，哥，你怎么在扬家生活？”  
扬濯趁着黑夜看了看他，忽然笑了，然后跑起来，踏着深夜幽香的青草地，消失在山的另一边。

周方亭是吧，他抢救过来了，已经脱离危险，正在观察室。  
听了护士这句话，扬濯觉得浑身的劲全卸了个干净，靠着墙就要往下滑。护士上去扶他，他摇摇手，扶着墙又站起来，往观察室去。  
他在医院空无一人的走廊里走着，觉得身体像是离了地，空空的，各种意义上的空。而这种空，又勾起了黄昏时被压制的情潮，他深呼吸，闭上眼再睁开，推开了观察室的门。  
周方亭就躺在里面，侧着脸看他，就好像知道他肯定会来。  
扬濯看着空荡荡的房间里就躺着阳光他，顿时有点控制不住情绪，往床边一坐，就一头扎进他怀里。他用额头磨蹭着他胸口，感觉到硌人的怀表——那东西是温感的，离开体温，立刻会发送异常信息。扬濯没说话，用手捂着它，缓慢摘下来，戴到自己颈间。  
周医生喊他：“小濯。”  
“嘘……”扬濯忽然伸出手，搭在他唇上，他说，“暂时先这样，现在你心脏肯定不会突然有问题了。”  
“所以呢？”周方亭目不转睛地看着他。  
男孩慢慢躺下，就躺在他身边。他只穿了一件卫衣，一抬手就脱掉。然后坤泽灵动而美好的身体就蹭在他身上。他说：“所以，我想要你，可以吗？”

上一条勉强还能入戏，这一条就完全不行了。孔笙说跟他谈谈，然而靳东晚上拍完回到酒店，看着那扇紧闭的门，就开始想抽烟，一根烟下去就不再想谈了，还是回到自己房间，第二天就是这场亲密戏。  
他俩都不太介意尺度问题，只要剧情需要，该脱就脱。但当王凯真的脱得只剩一条底裤，躺在他身边的时候，靳东觉得脑子里乱成一团，要说什么台词，做什么动作全都忘完了。能看出来两人还是互相别着，几条下去，孔导气得想砸机器，招呼着现场工作人员全都门外等着，自己也站在门边，拉着门把手：“我告诉你俩，你们的事不解决，今天这戏肯定拍不好。我们就在外头等着你俩解决，啥时候解决啥时候继续拍。”  
说罢嘭地一声把门甩上，从外面锁了。  
医院观察室的灯光很明亮，照的清人脸上每一个细节。靳东躺在床上，看着王凯睫毛抖了下，低下了头，他没躲开，他终于没躲开。于是他把他抱住。  
“你别怕。”靳东轻轻摩挲着他的头发，叹了口气，觉得心软，“真的别怕面对自己的感情。把壳打碎了有什么可怕，再拼起来还是我的王凯。”  
最后那几个字让王凯心里一颤，他抬起头看了他一眼，也叹气，手里摆弄着靳东病号服上的纽扣。他说：“我是怕。但你早该告诉我，不用怕，我也对你有感觉。而不是对此装作一无所知。”  
靳东笑了：“是。但说起来你不信，我是不相信我自己。”不相信你能对我动心，也不相信那些缠绕的情愫竟然比戏里还真。  
王凯没再说话，仍旧把脸埋在他怀里，闭着眼睛，呼吸悠长。坤泽那种溪水里竹叶的气味又渗出来，靳东闻到，觉得满心都是温柔，伸出手，像拍小孩一样拍抚着他。  
过了半晌，男孩开口了，他说：“……那，我们在一起吗？”  
“当然。”靳东笑着，抚摸他的脸颊，凑上去亲了亲，“以后我再有做的不好的地方，你记得骂我，好不好。”  
王凯在他怀里点点头，感觉一瞬间胸口全被温柔的情愫给充满了。他甚至忘了这是在片场，在拍戏。他想要他的拥抱和亲吻，立刻、现在就要，多一秒钟都不可以。

病床上碍事的被子落到地上，室内开着中央空调，也不觉得冷。周方亭亲吻扬濯的脖颈，吻他那片滚烫的腺体，面对面进入他。  
他不想再顾念以后了。那男孩对他说，我想尝一次，怕再不尝试会来不及。在这个家里，他们随时都会“来不及”，所以不能再等以后了，他们只有此时此刻。这间观察室空无一人，就像专门为他们准备的伊甸园，十八岁的小男孩摘下禁果，清脆地咬了一口。  
扬濯痛得很。即使是坤泽，第一回承受也觉得艰难。男孩疼得咬牙，周方亭就退出来，极富耐心地用手指揉他的入口，揉的他渐渐放松下来，才再次进入。这次稍微轻松一些，疼还是疼，但疼里还夹杂着一些别的东西，让扬濯毫无防备就被缠绕进去，然后痴迷。  
十八岁坤泽的身体太过青涩，周方亭不敢用力，边亲吻边试探，属于坤泽的液体滴答滴答淌下来，沾染了床单。男孩被他抱着，温柔地撞着，渐渐找不到自己。他活了十八年，还从没体会过这样的快乐。他突然觉得很值，哪怕生来为着这一遭，也就都值了。  
他说：“你标记我吧。”  
周方亭揉揉他的头发：“说什么傻话呢。”  
但他着实是顶到了那个入口，毕竟是在信时，有松动的趋势。他不敢再往前了，退了一点，不紧不慢地磨蹭他。男孩被他直往那片碰不得的地方蹭，剧烈的快感一股股往脊椎上涌。怀表硌在他胸前，他一把抓住它，呢喃道：“让我死在这算了……”  
周医生亲吻他的脖颈，很小心不留下印记。他言简意赅：“好孩子，别乱说。”  
男孩快要到，觉得眼前一阵一阵放烟花，什么也看不清。内腔没被顶开，腺体也没被咬噬，周医生显然不打算给他留下除了快乐以外的东西。他有点不甘心，但说不出话，汹涌而来的一个浪潮让他几乎晕眩，几乎失去意识。  
周方亭一边等着他恢复过来，一边扯了床单，擦拭两人身上沾染的各种液体。至于这条床单的去向，他不打算管。就像他根本不知道，等天亮了，他们俩该怎么再回到扬家，或者怎么一无所有地亡命天涯。

 

tbc.


End file.
